


Of exploding bonbons and fizzing whizzbees

by Whisperweber



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, first ao3 post, honestly this sucks, lapslock, theres gfriend and astro for like one second each, this was a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperweber/pseuds/Whisperweber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ravenclaw 4th year lee seokmin had no idea how his life had come to this point of time, as he was currently standing outside of the headmistress’s office, with his rival in school, gryffindor 5th year kwon soonyoung standing beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of exploding bonbons and fizzing whizzbees

ravenclaw 4th year lee seokmin had no idea how his life had come to this point of time, as he was currently standing outside of the headmistress’s office, with his rival in school, gryffindor 5th year kwon soonyoung standing beside him.

~  
1.pre-hogwarts 

seokmin was born a half-blood wizard on the 18th of february 1997. he had a relatively normal childhood, besides the fact that he lived in a non-muggle neighbourhood. he had been born right before the peak of the second wizarding war, which meant he rarely left the house until he was the age of three, when any trace of voldemort had been confirmed to be non-existent. he soon became inseparable with his next door neighbour, a boy named kwon soonyoung, who was a year older than seokmin. 

the year seokmin was ten and soonyoung was eleven, soonyoung had to move to a bigger house, since his house would not be big enough to store all of soonyoung’s school supplies once he entered hogwarts. both seokmin and soonyoung weren’t happy about this arrangement, and even though soonyoung promised he would write seokmin everyday when he went to hogwarts, seokmin only ever received one, which was written during soonyoung’s first night in hogwarts, telling seokmin all about the school and how he was sorted into gryffindor. after reading soonyoung’s letter, seokmin decided he wanted to get into gryffindor out of all the houses.

in the blink of an eye, a year had passed, and it was time for seokmin to go to hogwarts. his trip on the hogwarts express was hazy, as he had fallen asleep after it set off, and only woke up shortly before disembarking the train so he could change into his robes. seokmin now wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses, to maintain his poor eyesight, till he was in 3rd year, and therefore old enough to get permanent eye correction procedures at st. mungo’s. when he arrived at the doors to the great hall, he had high anticipation, as he knew what was coming next, after these doors.

2.the sorting

as seokmin was lead into the great hall by professor longbottom, he spotted soonyoung in the middle of a row of gryffindors, but he didn’t seem to spot him. he spaced out for a while, waiting for his name to be called.   
“lee dongmin!”  
“ravenclaw!”  
“lee seokmin!”  
seokmin heard his name being called, and gingerly sat on the stool, the sorting hat on his head.   
“boy, i see a lot of determination, and love of learning in your soul so you’d better be…”  
“ravenclaw!”  
seokmin’s heart sunk. while looking for the table of cheering students, he caught soonyoung’s eye and turned away immediately. he then zoned out for the rest of dinner and went to bed that night with an uneasy feeling.

3.quidditch

after a few weeks of agonising schoolwork, seokmin’s mood brightened considerably because of one fact- tryouts for the ravenclaw quidditch team was on this sunday. seokmin had always been a big fan quidditch, and played a lot when he was younger. he wanted to tryout for one position, and only that position.

the seeker.

the original seeker had graduated along with the team captain, which meant there were quite a few spots open, two chasers, one keeper and a seeker. when seokmin signed up for being a seeker, he was surprised that he was the only one trying out, which shouldn’t have been a large surprise seeing that the amount of injuries a seeker got inflicted with increased rapidly, with newer technology and sneakier tactics from the beaters. seeing as he was the only one, the current captain had him fly a few laps and do a few dives just to make sure he had the potential, and gave him the position on the spot. as the first match was in a month from the tryouts, the team met up thrice a week to practice. the first game of the year was ravenclaw versus gryffindor, both of which were a force to be reckoned with.

4\. ravenclaw vs gryffindor and the aftermath

the day of the match had come. captain lee, who preferred to be called by his first name minhyuk, had given them a pep talk and multiple reassurances, particularly towards the new additions to their team. after the game had started, seokmin noticed that the face under a beater’s suit was too familiar. it was soonyoung, and right at the time seokmin had zoned out, he saw soonyoung hit the bludger right in his direction.

the next thing seokmin knew, he woke up in the hospital wing, with a familiar head of hair to his right side. once he recollected his memories, he sat up slowly, only to see the boy next to his bed stirring. seokmin had no idea why, but he blamed everything on his childhood friend, who had obviously not given a damn out his wellbeing when he aimed the bludger right at seokmin. right when soonyoung was about to start spouting out apologies, seokmin cut him off.  
“i don’t want to hear whatever excuse you have soonyoung, that bludger was uncalled for. i don’t care if it was for the benefit of your team, but if you value quidditch more than friendship, you can consider us just normal people who know each other’s names.” with this, seokmin turned on his side, and ignored the other boy completely. he didn’t move until he heard the doors close before he started rethinking about whatever they had had before, had been destroyed with two sentences.

5\. second and third year

the rest of seokmin’s first year passed by in a flash, and soon, it was time for his second year, but that was when everything went wrong. he assumed that soonyoung had told his gryffindor friends about their dispute, because he did not expect to get his legs locked in the middle of a hallway on his way to astronomy with professor sinistra who was known as the strictest teacher in hogwarts especially for being punctual to her lessons. while looking for the culprit of the spell who had probably caused him a detention or two, he heard the unmistakable sniggering of one certain person.

kwon soonyoung.

the next time seokmin saw soonyoung, he gave him a taste of his own medicine by making soonyoung’s legs locked together. this resulted in the two using slightly-offensive spells on each other at any given chance, for the whole of their second year and third year, both of which were otherwise uneventful in any other way.

6\. fourth year

seokmin’s fourth year did not start off easy. sure, he lost his godforsaken glasses, but he had to continue taking electives which he had decided to take ancient runes and arithmancy (why he chose the hardest electives, he didn’t know), and he also realised his feelings for his ex-friend were not as simple as he thought they were. eventually, they started shooting gradually more offensive spells at each other whenever they crossed paths, which did cause quite a few visits to the hospital wing, but when questioned, both students refused to tell madam pomfrey or any of the professors about who the culprit was, and instead putting the blame on themselves. eventually, they got caught by professor longbottom for dueling with spells that were more than just harmless little spells, but nearing the territory of levicorpus (hanging up the desired victim by their feet) and a toned down version of sectumsempra, and was sent to the headmistress’s office, which takes us to the start of this story…

7.the actual story

seokmin and soonyoung currently stood next to each other, both too proud to admit fault, and too shy to strike up a conversation. after standing there for 10 minutes, professor longbottom passed by and told them that headmistress mcgonagall would be another five minutes or so, if they didn’t mind waiting. a few minutes later, they were lead into the headmistress’s office, where she talked to them about how everything happened and how they could’ve solved the problem for around an hour or so, to which the two boys listened intently to.

after leaving the headmistress’s office, the awkward silence came again, but soonyoung couldn’t take it anymore and opened his mouth.  
“i’m sorry about that bludger seokmin, i really am. it’s just that since it was the first game of the year i was really excited to be on the team again and its just i don’t know and when you just started shouting and-“  
soonyoung was’t able to continue because all of a sudden seokmin had caged him against a wall, their similar heights making their faces (and their lips) barely a breath apart.  
“look soonyoung, i’m also at fault here before you blame yourself for everything. i should’ve calmed down but everything was just so confusing to me and when you didn’t write me besides the first time and i guess i felt lonely without you and when i came in you ignored me so-“  
this time seokmin was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on his own, which surprised him, as he hesitantly started moving his lips against the other’s, when suddenly a pair of teeth biting his lower lip elicited an embarrassingly loud squeak out of seokmin, which caused the both of them to separate and avoid each other’s eyes.

“i’m sorry about that seokmin i have no idea what came over me i just acted on impulse and is there any way i can repay you for all the things that happened over these few years and what happened just now?” soonyoung looked at seokmin expectantly.  
“well i guess you could repay me under two conditions…”  
“i’ll need to hear them before i agree seokmin, you of all people should know that.”  
“well the first condition is that you’ll buy me a supply of exploding bonbons and i’ll give you your favourite fizzing whizzes for the rest of our time here,” seokmin then paused “and the second one is that you’ll take me on a date to hogsmeade this weekend and if you wouldn’t mind, i’d like you to be my boyfriend?” the last statement came out as a question to which seokmin quickly answered “its fin soonyoung if you don’t want to do the second condition it just came out in the spur of this moment ad its really fine if you don’t-“  
“seokmin, you think i would refuse the second condition right after i just kissed you?”  
seokmin shook his head and soon, there were identical smiles of sunshine on their faces, to which seokmin said “we have a lot to catch up on don’t we?”

soonyoung just smiled.  
~  
post-drama

8\. the rest of their school life at hogwarts

after their date at hogsmeade, the pair, now a couple that was constantly teased for their vomit-inducing amount of pda, continued with their lives as if nothing had happened, besides that the spells in the hallway didn’t happen anymore and that they were hopeless fools in love with each other.

soonyoung graduated a year before seokmin, and went to study becoming a healer at st. mungo’s medical school. seokmin graduated as the headboy along with his same aged cousin choi yuna, who was headgirl.

9\. the big question

soonyoung had been preparing to ask seokmin this question ever since they both graduated, but he didn’t get the chance to, until the night of his best friend wonwoo’s wedding with seokmin’s classmate in arithmancy, mingyu.

he had enlisted the help of wonwoo to say that he had something to say during the dinner reception that night, and wonwoo, being the friend that loved helping (read: making them embarrassed) his dear, dear friends, had agreed on the spot.  
“my best man and my best friend kwon soonyoung has something to say.”  
soonyoung walked over to where seokmin was sitting (it was literally a step away but soonyoung loved having a dramatic flair), got down on one knee and stared into seokmin’s eyes, took a deep breath and said “lee seokmin, i know we had gone through our ups and downs until we finally got together, but i have been wanting to ask you this question for a long time, i even went through the process of asking your parents for permission to do this and i just felt like my best friend’s wedding would be the perfect place to ask you,” the last statement caused a small round of chuckling through out the venue before falling silent again, “lee seokmin,” he paused to take out a box with a simple silver band in it “will you marry me?”

by now, seokmin was just letting the tears stream down his face, not answering, but the increasing volume of the people chanting ‘say yes’ caused seokmin to open his mouth and shout his answer so that everyone could hear,

“yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story till the end! comments and kudos would be appreciated! if you'd like a oneshot of their wedding or their date at hogsmeade, feel free to tell me in the comments below!


End file.
